On the Path of Revenge
by Hayley-Evans
Summary: Unsub's POV. JJ and Emily are kidnapped my a young woman seeking revenge on the person who killed her best friend two years ago.She promised not to harm them will the girls take her word? Or better yet will Hotch? could i come up with a worse title?ideas


_**Hey y'all I know I should be updating my other story but this is annoying the hell out of me so I just have to get it out. I don't know if it's going to be liked at all because it is very different. Like as in the POV of the unsub. So yeah I need feedback! I might only write one chapter if it's not liked.**_

"_The dead can not cry out for justice; it is a duty of the living to do so for them."_

_Lois McMaster Bujold_

I'm just waiting for her this feels so wrong but I have no other choice. "Damn it!" I slam my hands down on the steering wheel. She's not alone no one ever goes with her to get coffee. I'm going to have to take both of them. Damn it I didn't want to do this I have to I won't let that…thing walk the streets free. I've already tried everything no one will listen to me. I can't do it here there's too many people.

I turn the key in the ignition. And follow closely behind them yet not close enough to draw suspicion. I speed up and hit the back of the SUV not hard enough to hurt anyone but enough to cause them to pull over. I get out and walk slowly to the SUV a small revolver in my pocket. The metal is cold under my skin. I am nervous I don't want to hurt anybody. I walk for what seemed like miles and stand in front the driver side window. A blond woman whom I've never seen before now was driving.

The gun is out of my pocket once the window is completely down I point it at the driver. I direct my words at the passenger "Give me your gun and get hers out of its holster." I gesture with my gun to the blonde's hip. The brunette didn't seem nervous at all which frightened me. "I don't want to hurt anyone. And I won't unless I have to." Both women nodded. "I'm going to get in the back seat and I'll give you directions." Only the blond nods. "What about you? Are you okay with that? How about not answering that I know you're not okay with that but you're going to have to live with it. How's that?" There was a brief silence then a loud exhale from the brunette. "I guess I have no choice do I?" She said. "No I guess you don't." I lower my gun. "Don't try and pull any thing on me."

I go around to the back door and slowly open it. I get in. "You know that our friends are going to find you." The brunette has a mouth on her. "I count on it. What are your names?" The brunette shot me a glare and the blond sighed. "I'm JJ and that is…"

"Emily if you must know." She interrupted JJ. "I'm Cassie. But I guess this is not the time for introductions. Start the car and start driving."

"Where?" JJ asked. "East for three miles, then take a left and keep driving until I tell you to stop." Emily looks up at a street sign as we pass. "Hey, this is heading out into the wilderness. Where are you taking us?"

"My aunt's cabin. And yes I count on your team coming actually one of you give me your cell phone." Emily rolled her eyes and passed me her phone. "Who is your boss?" I said as I was looking through her contact list. "Aaron Hotchner it's probably under Hotch though." Emily said. I pressed speed dial #5. A man whom I presumed to be Hotch answered roughly. "SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Umm…Hello." I clear my throat. "I have two of your agents. Emily and JJ. I want you to look at a case. The name is Denise Holden. I 'm not going to hurt them I just want this to be solved it has been rejected so many times by everyone and I just can't let that happen she is one of m…was one of my closest friends. No scratch that she was my closest friend. I just can't stand around anymore it has been over two years and this guy is alive and free and she's not. I can't do it anymore." I' am exhausted I haven't talked this much since before it happened.

"Where are you going with them?" Hotch asked angry and slightly intimidated. "You'll have to figure that one out on your own. And bring no one but your team. I don't want any one to get hurt and if you bring in hostage rescue it does more harm than good. I swear to god I will not hurt them. Would you like to talk to them?" I could almost hear the shock through the phone. "Yeah I would." I handed the phone to Emily. "Yeah we're fine…yes do you think I would let some random person just take us…no do not get anyone else but the team involved…yes I know protocol but look Hotch she just wants to find her friend's killer and what she said about hostage recovery its true we both know it an I don't feel threatened well as much as possible under the circumstances…yeah Hotch we'll be fine bye. Tell the team not to worry we know how to take care of ourselves."

I looked out the window and took in what I was doing. This is going to be one hell of a week. I wonder what the charges will be. If that bastard isn't charged I'll be going away for life anyways. Not that I'm not already on my way to hell right now.

_**Yeah this is it not that much I know but it has been begging to be written I better get at least one review on this at least it will make up for not staying up all night. Oh right I might write a short one-shot more or less a description and short history on Cassie. Hope a few people enjoyed this. Reviews turn me into the energizer bunny so the more reviews the faster I write. **_


End file.
